Young Justice
by MaxGuyver
Summary: I found a very old story on this site and it inspired me to write one of my own. I tried to contact the author, but they seemed to have dropped of the face of the earth. This story is inspired by a story under the same name. The twist – Dick Grayson never existed to take up the mantle of Robin, instead that honor goes to – Kara Zor-El a.k.a. Supergirl.
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice**

 _I found a very old story on this site and it inspired me to write one of my own. I tried to contact the author, but they seemed to have dropped of the face of the earth. This story is inspired by a story under the same name. The twist – Dick Grayson never existed to take up the mantle of Robin, instead that honor goes to – Kara Zor-El a.k.a. Supergirl._

 **Independence Day**

The first memory she had when she woke up is the creature standing over her, it was an insult to call it a clone, but in essence that is what it was. Her head was spinning because of the noise. Then she felt the drain it wasn't painful, but the numbing effect wasn't wanted. Moments later the creature's head exploded, being replaced by a blonde haired angel's.

"[Easy girl, sorry about the jewel, but ugly is out gone now.]" The angel said and the numbing sensation passed.

Moments later she took out a crystal and allowed it to be read by the storage cave. The cave revealed a somewhat bookish view of both her birth planet and the one she was currently on, Terra.

"[Allow me to share my languages with you.]" The angel held up the language meld tools. The primitive ones that required locking lips, Kara couldn't help the blush as she nodded her head.

The angel attached the one strap around Kara's head and another around her own before she placed the goop in her mouth and infused it with her language skills. She handed another to Kara who began chewing it. Once the goop dissolved the angel leaned in and kissed Kara deeply. Although gross for her age, Kara found it pleasurable. She just had to remind herself it was to learn a new language. The Tamaranian race, where the Kryptonian race got the idea initially, had it easy though.

"[So what did old gruesome want with you?]" The angel asked.

"[Honestly, I don't know, I woke up and it was there. Is this part of your home, I didn't mean to intrude.]" Kara said blushing slightly.

"[This cave belongs to the boy scout calling himself Superman. From what I could gather his original name was Kal-El]"

"[He must be a handful. Kryptonian babies tend to be hyperactive.]" Kara smiled thinking of the times she looked after baby Kal when her uncle and aunt weren't home.

"[Wouldn't know, he's a bit older than me I guess.]" She paused, "[You must have been frozen in that pod for years, if you still think that Superman is a baby.]" She sighed. "The name's Harleen Quinzel. Welcome to Earth –"

"Kara Zor-El, thank you for having me." Kara giggled.

"Follow me squirt, we can talk about your future here on earth."

Harleen lead Kara to a close-by grave yard and came to rest in front of a grave bearing the name Richard Grayson. She told Kara about her life and her daughter that only recently passed away. The grave was purposely wrongly marked to keep her psychotic ex away. The man was sick enough to dig up a body just to torture someone. By the end of the day Kara took up the name Regina Quinzel, in honor of Harleen's daughter. It did help that they resembled each other greatly. Kara needed only grow her hair. Her time with Harleen was one of the best weeks of her life. Then came Amanda Waller, the heartless woman captured Harleen on a misdemeanor, seriously, two years for jaywalking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina woke up from her dream drenched in cold sweat, every year it is the same. She would dream of her adopted mother and how that woman took her away. Sure Gina ended up as a ward to Bruce Wayne, but that was honestly the only upside. Gina reached for the crystal bracelet on her nightstand and placed it on her wrist before stepping out of the sensory deprivation tank.

The bracelet was the first gift Harleen gave her. It was one of the green poisoned stones of her home-world encased in a diamond, the trick to encase the stone in carbon to filter the effects was written on a particularly dark corner of the cave. The bracelet drowns out the thousands of voices she hears outside the tank. It also suppresses her abilities but it balances out nicely. Sure she hasn't told anyone else about her heritage, and Harleen told Bruce that Gina had trouble sleeping so he bought her the sensory deprivation tank to sleep in at night.

Gina had figured out that Bruce was Batman fairly early on. Batman began training her and soon they were the Dynamic Duo. There was a downside to that though. People kept thinking she was a boy, as if a girl couldn't keep up with Batman, idiots.

"Ah Miss Regina, you are awake already." Alfred said as he opened the door. Gina was in the bathroom.

"Yeah Alfred, just got up." She flushed the toilet and dressed in her bathrobe. "Not gonna get dressed in the room. Today is the day, you know."

"That is why I am here, Master Bruce asked that you meet him in the cave, breakfast is already down there."

"Thank you Alfred," Regina said as she turned the dial next to the light switch to dry the floor. It was installed after Gina forgot to take a towel to bed for the twentieth time.

Just as they were about to leave for Washington DC an alert came on the monitor. It seemed like Mr. Freeze was out and about again, this time tormenting happy families on his way to one of the larger parks in Gotham. Gina put on her domino mask and her short blonde hair turned dark brown. The Duo got in the bat-mobile and drove to intercept. They got to the park just too late. Freeze had already given several people the frozen treatment.

Robin jumped out of the car and darted towards the park. Sometimes Batman would wonder how Robin was as fast as she was, but always gave it up as her being more agile that he could ever hope to be. Robin released an exploding projectile and laughed as it cracked the glass keeping Freeze cold.

"Hey Elsa, you gotta learn to let it go already." Robin laughed at the sour expression that briefly passed over Freeze's face.

"The Bat has sent his whelp to take me to prison. I find myself under whelmed."

"Yeah cute, but I am kind of in a hurry here." Robin said looking at her gloved hand.

"Kids these days are always in such a rush." Freeze said before he heard the breaking ice behind him. He turned around just as Batman got in the air, there was no way he could evade. His dome broke and the sudden heat caused him to pass out.

Batman and Robin made their way to the bat-mobile when the cops took over the arrest. Robin saluted the red haired girl in the car just before getting in. The girl, Barbara Gordon, rolled her eyes and wave back before doing a mock curtsy. It did look silly since she was still seated.

At around 2pm they made it to the Hall of Justice. They were the first to arrive followed by Green Arrow and Speedy. Moments later Aquaman and Aqualad showed up. Last to arrive were the speedsters, Flash and Kid Flash.

Robin didn't really listen to any of them she only remarked that Kid Flash was overwhelmed and that Speedy seemed to hate the word Side-kick now. Robin was more interested to see if they only had access to the tourist trap or Watchtower. She doubted that they will get it though. Technically she wasn't even supposed to know about it.

As it turned out they only received access to the tourist trap. She didn't really care since it was comfy and the soundproof glass helped muffle out the outside sound. She was just glad that there were no observation decks near the lavatories. Speedy flipped his lit and quit after Batman denied him access to Watchtower, big baby, Robin couldn't believe she crushed on him once upon a time.

"Superman to the Hall." And that would be her Boy Scout cousin. He really was a pompous ass, just like Harleen told her. "There was an explosion at Project Cadmus."

"I had my suspicions of Cadmus –"

"Zatara to Justice League," Zatara interrupted Batman's musing, "The Sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun, requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman asked.

"It is a small fire, authorities has it under control." Robin studied Batman's miniscule changes. She knew what to do next.

"You three stay put, you are not ready."

"Since when?" Kid Flash jumped the gun, Batman isn't gonna like that.

"We meant that you aren't ready to work as part of _**this**_ team." Flash explained. Robin glanced at the computer then to Batman, he barely moved his head. A subtle nod if she ever saw one.

Robin walked to the computer when the League left ignoring Kid Flash's outcry and Aqualad's disappointment in his mentor and king. She hacked the system and found out that the league knew nothing about Project Cadmus. She was ready to go and investigate herself, but thought why not bring a team, maybe then she can spread her figurative wings a bit more.

"Are you coming?" She said as she reached the door.

"They told us to stay put." Aqualad said.

"Yes, for the blotting out the sun mission, not that we stand a chance against that Viking Magic Man anyway." Robin said slightly annoyed. Didn't he just say something about poetic justice?

"Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you are going, so am I." Kid Flash smiled a Cheshire smile.

"Just like that we are a team on a mission?" Aqualad smiled too, he was on board.

It didn't take them long to reach Cadmus. Kid Flash naturally ran ahead, which was a lucky break this time since he was able to save the two scientists from falling to their doom. Seeing that Aqualad had the rescue handled Robin went ahead and got into the building and started hacking the computers. She was unable to find anything conclusive, but did manage to find out that there was a high speed elevator in the building that was supposedly only two stories tall.

"I appreciate the help." Aqualad remarked sarcastically.

"You handled it, besides we are here to investigate, poetic justice remember?" Robin rolled her eyes. She was waiting for the last files to download.

She ran to the elevator once Aqualad pried it open, it seemed never ending, she considered using her natural abilities to determine the depth, but that would arouse suspicion. Instead Robin shot up her grappling gun and set it to slow decent. Robin frowned when the line suddenly stopped at SL26. She checked the line number, it should've taken her to at least SL117, if there were so many, unless the floors were a few stories high each.

"I'm at the end of my robe!" Robin exclaimed as the others came down the line. She waited for them to jump off before swinging into place and retracting the grapple. She then got to work hacking the systems to bypass security.

Naturally Kid Flash had to run ahead. Robin couldn't help but wonder what exactly they were doing down this far. They passed creatures in test tubes trying to catch Kid Flash before he did something stupid. That was when a herd of gigantic creatures passed by with imps on their backs. With Kid Flash finally back Robin got to work hacking the actual Cadmus system, she was able to get the stats on the Genomorphs and an extended floor plan or all fifty-two sublevels. On SL52 there was a top secret triple encrypted file marked Project Kr. If she didn't know better she might be tempted to believe they were cloning a Kryptonian, can't be her though, could it?

They were about to leave when Guardian showed up with G-Elves. From what Robin read these creatures were the security force of Cadmus, build for speed, endurance and fighting. Luckily they were only human sized. Robin dropped a smoke bomb after Aqualad failed to get Guardian to see reason. She blamed the G-gnome on his shoulder, those things suppresses your thoughts if they have good reason to. Robin flew to the elevator knowing no one would see her. She then hacked it and just as her two companions showed up it opened.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash clearly didn't like the fact that Robin didn't want to hang around and get exposed.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin really didn't wave time for whining. Once they were inside Robin selected SL52 and they were off.

"We're going down?" Aqualad asked, followed by the ruder.

"Dude, out is up." Kid Flash said.

"Excuse me, but Project Kr is down on SL52." Before she could elaborate Aqualad became a drama queen, wanting to call the league. If Batman taught her one thing it is that you go as far as you can before you ask for help.

"We are already here," Kid Flash had his moments.

They exited the elevator and went into the subterranean enclose. They reached a fork when a G-Goblin, designation Dubbilex, blocked their path. He used his telekinesis to chase them down the tunnel they were going down anyway.

Kid Flash was the first to arrive at their destination. He knocked down the poor doctor, but at least he was able to keep the door open for them. Once inside Project Kr Robin locked the door with the emergency lock, trapping them yes, but also keeping their pursuers back. She was about to suggest they dig their way out when Kid Flash confirmed her fears. There in a tube being force fed an education was a Kryptonian clone.

Hacking the consol Robin breathed a bit easier. The clone was made from DNA acquired from Superman. The file on "The Superboy" showed that the clone at least didn't have blackout eyes. She would know how they managed that, once she decrypted the file she downloaded. She was just about to start the wakening process when the clone opened his eyes and attacked. Robin really hated the G-gnomes now. Superboy got a lucky shot in and knocked her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara, no Regina, was feeling shy as she stood in front of the mansion door waiting for Alfred. She was on her way to an orphanage when billionaire Bruce Wayne showed up with the social worker.

"Miss Quinzel," The social worker had a kind motherly voice. "This is Mr. Bruce Wayne. He visited our organization earlier today and showed interest in fostering. He wanted someone who hasn't been in the system yet."

"And I was the only one, seeing that my mother was arrested this morning?" Regina asked not too thrilled with authority at this point. "Mother just crossed the road at the wrong place and Amanda Waller has her arrested."

"I understand that you are angry," Bruce said, his voice was soothing. "You have every right to be. I have seen children that went into the foster system that never found an outlet for that anger, it consumes them. I can offer you better, and when your mother is released I won't object if you would rather go back to her."

That was a convincing argument, but was it for her, or him –

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(You have to wake up! NOW!) A voice shouted in her head. When she came to, she noticed that Superboy was looking at the team, she was very glad that she chose to wear the suit that was x-ray proof.

Of course Kid Mouth had to provoke the one guy that could fry them with a look. A series of events followed that ultimately ended with Robin blowing up the lab they wanted to use to clone them. Soon they were running through the halls with Superboy. It didn't help that every Genomorph in Cadmus seemed to be after them.

When they reached the lifts, Robin shot her grappling gun and reeled herself in. Kid Flash was running up the walls and Aqualad hitched a ride with Superboy. Only it seemed that he couldn't fly. Robin threw her staff hard. Luckily she was in time to save the two falling companions. That was when Superboy had his first identity crisis. There wasn't time for that though as the elevator was coming down fast.

They exited SL15 and ran through the halls towards the emergency stairs. That was when Superboy began giving orders. They ended up in a hallway with a false wall and a vent. Robin removed the vent and dragged them through the wall before hacking the motion sensors to give them time to escape. They made it to the stairs just as she knew the pursuers would reach the bathroom way on the other side.

They got all the way to SL01 before they ran into a door, Kid Flash literally. They were trying to pry it open when everything went black. A few moments later they got their bearings back, and was about to leave with, Guardian's approval, when Dr. Desmond showed up with his ultimate plan. He drank the glowing blue liquid and lost all sense of self.

Robin knew they wouldn't be able to win the fight fairly so she stayed out of it coming up with a plan. She smirked when the plan turned out to be fairly simple. Destroy the load bearing pillars and the building comes down on top of the Blockbuster Monster. She however didn't plan on them still being inside the building too. When the smoke cleared Robin had to keep her face neutral but was struggling. Supergirl had a near wardrobe malfunction. She was showing a lot of cleavage by the time the League arrived.

She studied Superman when Superboy revealed the symbol for the house of El. She was grinding her teeth when he rejected him. She wanted to reveal her heritage just then, and would've too if she didn't have Harleen's warning inside her head.

" _ **If you want a free ride to become a test subject, you reveal your Kryptonian heritage. The people I was forced to work for would want nothing more than that.**_ "

When they arrived home Gina took off her mask, returning to her natural blonde, and loaded the Intel she gathered into the computer. She was about to leave when Bruce took her into his arms and gave her a hug. He didn't speak, he didn't need to. He was worried about her and apologized for not allowing Supergirl to lodge with them.

When Gina returned to her room she got undressed and checked the messages on her phone, after replying to Barbara, she lay down in her sensory deprivation tank and had a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two days Gina spent with Barbara. Barbara was the only person that understood her and didn't judge her for being related to "Harley Quinn". She also was the only person, other than Harleen, that knew that Regina Quinzel was really Kara Zor-El. Gina had a flat in downtown Gotham that functioned as a safe house and mobile command center for them on the nights when Robin patrolled alone. That was where Barbara found her the morning before Gina had to go to Happy Harbor with the rest of the team.

"You look like a boy." Barbara said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good, everyone thinks I'm a boy anyway." Gina shook her head. "They even thought I was a boy when I grew my hair and wore twin tails."

"I remember the headlines: _**Boy Wonder Lost Bet?**_ They then proceeded to state facts that would supposedly confirm their theories it was also when the _**Dying Robins**_ theory began. Speaking of, you are currently number sixteen." Barbara said.

Ever since it was theorized that no one could keep up with Batman it was supposedly discovered that Robins dropped like flies and Batman takes the next boy from some secret orphanage. Barbara started taking notes.

"How and when did I die this time?" Gina asked glancing out the window.

"Before the fourth," Barbara shrugged, "They are still figuring out the how, but apparently your hair is two shades lighter than the previous Robin's."

"Now they're just grasping straws, this was the first time in, what, six months, I was out in daytime. How could they possibly know that?" Gina shook her head. "I have to meet with the rest of the team in about an hour. I wanted to make sure that the glasses make my hair the same shade as the domino mask."

"And that is why I'm here?" Barbara asked as Gina put a pair of dark glasses on and her hair turned dark brown.

"Partly, when we're done with the team meeting I have to bring M'gann here for a meet and greet."

"One turn darker," Barbara said having helped design the domino mask's hair changing side. "So why meet the Martian girl?"

"Batman wants to start a second team, all girls. There are some places that boys just can't get into, no matter how they want to." The two girls shared a laugh.

Once Gina's glasses were ready the girls just hung out until it was time for Gina to meet with the team. Alfred arrived on time and handed a bag to Barbara. Gina only had a brief glimpse inside the bag and smiled, it seemed that Barbara finally earned to wear the bat symbol. The symbol itself was different to Batman's, softer somehow. She would see it later though.

Just outside _**The Robin's Nest**_ , Gina's home away from home, there was graffiti laced wall. The largest wall art was that of a huge eagle. Alfred activated a hidden switch and the wall opened up, revealing a Zeta-tube tunnel. It lit up and began scanning her. It took four seconds before the computer voiced recognized her by her new designation, B01-Robin, her previous designation being RQ01. This designation naturally only worked with tubes heading towards Justice League destinations.

Robin was the first of the teens to arrive. This was by design, since she had to meet with Miss Martian before the rest of the team showed up. Being a mind reader Miss Martian was the highest risk of exposing Robin's secret. Moments after Robin arrived, the Martian pair arrived. Batman gave her a nod and Robin took Miss Martian aside.

"You are M'gann right?" Robin asked once they were out of the adult's range.

"Yes, how did you know?" M'gann asked genuinely curious.

"I read through the files the Justice League keeps. It is pretty thorough in most cases, but your file was lacking in some parts that I was able to find out by looking closer than even Batman." Robin took a deep breath. "Meaning that I know about _**that**_ secret, but that isn't mine to tell, just like I would like you to keep one of my secrets."

"Okay," M'gann said after a moment's pause.

"My name is Regina Quinzel. I am the foster daughter of billionaire Bruce Wayne." Robin took of her glasses briefly, her hair turning blonde then back. "The rest of the team doesn't know what my real name is, and they assume I am a boy. I never corrected them and wouldn't make a scene if they figure it out themselves. However I would like you to keep my name secret. Lucky for me Robin is very gender-neutral."

"No problem, I mean you will keep mine, so I will keep yours." M'gann smiled.

"Good, then after meeting with the A-team you can come meet the B-team in Gotham." Robin smiled. She didn't have to tell M'gann that it was a secret, she seemed to know already.

Meeting with the boys went smoothly. Miss Martian even seemed to have a crush on Superboy. Robin was tempted to name Superboy Kon-El, because essentially he was her nephew and he needed a real name. Unfortunately that wasn't in the cards just yet.

Robin and Miss Martian left in the same tube and ended up beneath the Robin's Nest. They went up to the room via the window. Inside Barbara was already waiting, her new uniform in the display case next to Robin's under the _**Active**_ banner. The other side held her old uniform, a purple suite without a symbol but with all the protections of the new one.

"M'gann, meet Barbara Gordon, who became Batgirl as of this morning." Gina introduced the girls as she removed her glasses and the unflattering jacket she wore.

"Nice to meet you," M'gann smiled before she noticed the candles in the room. "You do know about Martians and fire, right?"

"The candles are only here for the ritual." Gina said smiling, "Go ahead pick one."

"Red," M'gann said without hesitation. Barbara lit the candle while Gina brought a bucket closer.

"Drop the wax into the bucket when you are ready." Barbara said as she handed the candle to M'gann. M'gann complied and an X formed in the water. Barbara blew the candle out and they scooped out the wax shape.

"Barbara, go on to Phase Two, while I preserve this." Gina smiled. She placed the wax in a wooden box. She then poured a gelatinous liquid in and when it hardened the symbol was placed with a bat and a wing symbol on the wall.

"M'gann, we accept you into our sisterhood." Barbara began, "As part of this sisterhood, do you promise to keep our secrets like we would keep yours? Would you protect your sister from harm if it is within your ability, whatever that ability may be?"

"I do," M'gann said. "I accept my place within the sisterhood. I will protect my sisters to the full extend of my abilities and keep their secrets as I know they will protect me the same way."

"Welcome to the sisterhood M'gann," Gina said. "As part of the sisterhood you are now privileged to information that not even Batman knows. I was not born Regina Quinzel but I do carry her resemblance remarkably. I was born on a distant world and have been frozen in time inside a pod, if it wasn't for the pod I would be about forty. Harleen Quinzel took me in and gave me my current name."

"May I ask what planet?" M'gann asked shyly.

"You are a smart girl," Gina smiled. "My cousin is also here on earth and he disappoints me more every time I meet him, most recently with my nephew."

"You are Superman's cousin!" M'gann blurted out.

"Yeah her name is Kara Zor-El. Kind of a sexist approach if you ask me. I mean all men on the planet aren't known by their father's name."

"Luckily Superboy is a well a boy or else I would've been forced to call her Kon Kal-El in my head instead of Kon-El." Gina smiled.

"Kon-El," M'gann mused. "I like it, and as an earth name it can be Conner."

"You are referring to that old TV show _**Hello, Megan**_ , aren't you?" Barbara laughed. "My dad has all the episodes on tape at home."

"I –" M'gann blushed before nodding.

"It suits you," Gina said, "and being M'gann does help hide it a bit. Now if Kon was a girl, do you think she would like going by Connie?"

"No," M'gann said as she morphed into a female version of Superboy, "I'm clearly a Carla," the girls dissolved into giggles after that. That stopped when there was a knock on the door. Gina got up to answer it. It was Bruce.

"Is M'gann on board?" Gina nodded. "Good, patrol starts in one hour, you will take the east side with your team, I will patrol the west side." After that Bruce left."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _That's the chapter please leave a review, I would love to hear what you guys have to say, if you want to bounce ideas for this story around I will take it into consideration._


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Justice**

 _I found a very old story on this site and it inspired me to write one of my own. I tried to contact the author, but they seemed to have dropped of the face of the earth. This story is inspired by a story under the same name. The twist – Dick Grayson never existed to take up the mantle of Robin, instead that honor goes to – Kara Zor-El a.k.a. Supergirl._

 _I received a review from a user that said Not Found. I find this odd but since it was the first review it warmed my heart. The review is as follows:_

 _ **I liked this. I think you should continue. But you should work on the characters. For example you could have made the scene where M'gann finds out who Kara really is a lot better. I actually like her messed up back story. Well, I hope you continue and have fun with your other stories.3**_

 _Thank you Reviewer, I'm glad you liked it. I will do my best in developing the characters more in the future, most likely through flashbacks. I would appreciate your input on how I could have improved the scene though. I hope I did better with Stephanie and Artemis in this chapter. As for the messed up back story it will get messier in time, there are two/three years of Kara's life unexplored._

 _To the people who added my story to their liked/favorite list I thank you all. If any of you would like to see something happen in the story let me know through reviews/pm._

 **Welcome to Happy Harbor**

Harleen realized that Gina was on edge for some reason. This was the first time she was allowed visitors and Gina practically raced over. Harleen smiled at her adopted daughter's new haircut, the pixie-cut looked good on her.

"[So what has you down flower?]" Harleen asked choosing to speak Kryptonian just incase there were eavesdroppers.

"[I think Bruce Wayne, who is my current foster father, might be in league with Batman. He spends most of his time in his study, I used my x-ray vision last night and he wasn't there, the back wall where the bookcase is, is lead-lined I couldn't see more.]" Gina said. She was unsure how Harleen would feel about it.

"[Daddy Warbucks actually is Batman. Pamela once marked Batman just before he took her in, she then temporary enhanced me to see the pheromones, I was free at the time and I found him at some gala I was planning to rob, I didn't rob the place though, too much of a shock see.]" Gina laughed at that. "[I would never tell Joker that though, he would kill Bruce Wayne there and then to proof he wasn't Batman. Then he would go crazier than he already is.]"

"[Thanks mom, now the question is should I confront him or join him?]" Harleen just got a sly smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since the team was formed and Batman was yet to deploy them on a mission. That however did not include the B-team, or Bat-team as M'gann jokingly said on their first patrol together. So far that week they foiled the penguin and encountered rogues named Spoiler and Artemis. With the help of Barbara they found that both were children of Villains, but there were no love lost for their fathers. Robin offered them armored clothes which they accepted. That was why she was currently sitting on the Sofa at Mt. Justice with a twitching eye.

"I can't go with you to confront Speedy." Robin said crossing her arms over her chest. "Batman has me patrolling the south tonight, and no, I can't get out of it."

"Dude, we really need you, with three bros together we might convince him to join the team." Robin's eye twitched some more.

"I do want to help, but my first duty is to Batman. One of the things I uncover on my patrols might become a mission for us. You guys do want to go on missions, right?" Technically it was true.

"We do respect Batman's decision, I am sure we will manage without your presence." Kaldur stopped Wally from going on with his rant.

It was about an hour later that Robin got the message that Barbara was at The Nest, she excused herself and was about to leave when she was confronted by Superboy just outside the Zeta-tubes.

"Is there a reason you have that crystal on your person." He pointed to the bracelet hidden up her arm. "I noticed, when we greeted, that the voices temporary faded."

"It belongs to Bruce Wayne's ward. She had her suspicions that it was kryptonite inside a diamond, since you are the only Kryptonian I know I wanted to see if it affected you." Robin smiled, "Seems like it isn't really that potent, since you had to touch me to feel some of the effects. I'll pass the information on when I see her later." In truth this meant that Robin had to be more careful when she greeted Kon-El. She had yet to bring up that name though.

Robin left after that leaving Kon-El with his thoughts. M'gann chose to keep him company since it would only be the two of them and Red Tornado. Robin arrived in Gotham and removed her bracelet she focused on finding the two girls. She smiled when she heard them, they were close. She replaced her bracelet and made her way inside. Moments later there was a knock on the door.

"You know, we normally use the window right?" Robin smiled. "That way, villains don't know the room number."

"Even though you invited us?" Artemis asked, clearly testing the waters.

"Good," Robin's smile grew, "Come on in, the suits arrived this morning, personally I don't like a transparent design, but it was a nice challenge I've been told."

"Welcome," Barbara greeted them, "there are two suits for each of you and an emergency one here in The Robin's Nest's display."

"Thank you," the girls eyed the boxes cautiously.

"What is this made of anyway?" Stephanie asked picking up the outfit destined for the display.

"It is actually a mix of different materials and aramids." Barbara answered she was always the bookwork type. "The suits are waterproof, bulletproof, heat resistant, isolated, and a personal favorite of girl-wonder it is also Superman proof."

"Superman proof?" Artemis asked confused.

"It means that no one from Superman's race is able to see through it with any of their vision," Robin added, "Believe me that you don't want a teenaged Superman looking through your clothes." They all shivered. "It also includes stealth options for most environments, including snow and water."

"(I just arrived in Gotham, Kon-El doesn't want company)" Robin heard inside her head suddenly.

"Seems like we will be able to do the other thing I was planning, M'gann will be here shortly." Robin said with a sigh of relieve.

"The other thing?" Stephanie asked with an arched brow.

"Inducting you into the B-Team and sisterhood," Barbara rolled her eyes at Robin's cryptic nature.

"You want us in your team? Why?" Artemis was surprised.

"Yes and if you accept the invite I can take off this itchy mask finally." Robin gestured to the wall where the preserved wax symbols were. Artemis seemed intrigued, but Stephanie seemed guarded.

"Being accepted into the sisterhood means that we look out for each other," M'gann said from the window, she was in casual wear with peach colored skin. The girls seemed to relax slightly.

Robin went to get the candles while Barbara filled the bucket. Soon both girls dropped the wax, green for Artemis and purple for Stephanie. Artemis's wax was no surprise to Robin it was an arrow. Stephanie's wax was somewhat odd. It seemed like an R with wings, a possible _**spoiler**_ of her future perhaps. While Robin preserved their wax Barbara conducted the second phase of the ritual.

"Stephanie, we accept you into our sisterhood." Barbara began, "As part of this sisterhood, do you promise to keep our secrets like we would keep yours? Would you protect your sister from harm if it is within your ability, whatever that ability may be?"

"I do," Stephanie said, a smile trying to break through. "As part of this sisterhood I place my loyalty to my sisters above all else. I will protect their secrets and lives to the full extent of my abilities, as they will protect mine."

"Artemis, we accept you into our sisterhood." Barbara said turning to Artemis, "As part of this sisterhood, do you promise to keep our secrets like we would keep yours? Would you protect your sister from harm if it is within your ability, whatever that ability may be?"

"I will," Artemis said. "I will protect my sisters as they will protect me, their secrets and lives I hold equal to mine and should I perish in their stead, I will die knowing my sisters were there for me and I was there for them."

"Now with the oaths out of the way," Gina took of the Domino mask and her features returned to normal. "My name is Regina Quinzel or just Gina, ward of Bruce Wayne." She could see the disbelief in their eyes, it was priceless. "I am also Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton, but I was stuck in time for a while so I never got to take care of my cousin as he grew up."

"Does Batman know about that?" Stephanie asked with an arched brow.

"He does not. Some secrets can only be shared with sisters. The reason I revealed my true heritage is that M'gann and I are in a team with a half-Kryptonian clone, and should I be exposed to pure green kryptonite –"

"Your secret will be exposed." Stephanie finished. "I guess I'll go next. I'm Stephanie Brown, daughter of Arthur Brown, a D-Rate copy-cat villain known as Cluemaster. I hate what my father has done and I became Spoiler initially to spoil his plans. I haven't given up the fight yet. I can also meld into shadows like a boogey man. That was how I sometimes hid while I was close to a villain."

"I am M'gann M'orzz, or Megan Morse, I am a white Martian pretending to be green. We are slightly more powerful than the green Martians but we are a minority race on our planet and sometimes sold into slavery."

"Deep," Artemis said. "I am Artemis Crock. I come from a family of villains. My mother was Huntress, she's retired and in a wheelchair. My dad is Sportsmaster, talk about a head case, at least he taught me how to shoot my bow. Lastly my sister is Cheshire. She is a nasty piece of work in the Assassin-for-hire club."

"I'm Barbara Gordon," Barbara said smiling, "I'm the daughter of Commissioner Gordon. Technology and I have a weird relationship. I kind of stumbled into this when I hacked Batman's satellites and assisted in capturing several escaped convicts. Until recently I was operating under the guise of Oracle."

"I gotta ask." Stephanie said when introductions were done. "Gina how many Robins were there before you?"

"This might come as a shock, but I am the first, and only, Robin." Gina said. Artemis grimaced and handed over $10 to Stephanie.

"On the way here we were talking about Robin and how he became a girl." Artemis cleared up the amused stares. "Like an idiot I believed that Robin was killed a few times."

"I pointed out that Robin would've had the ultimate cover if people thought he was a boy. However I didn't think that Robin's secret identity would be another blonde." Stephanie added. Moments later they all got dressed in uniform and made their way to the south side of Gotham.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning of July 18th Robin was making her way to Mt. Justice. Batman was busy processing the last batch of information the B-team gathered. Several gangs were in unrest since they haven't received their shipments. There were some minor fights but the B-team took care of that easily. Robin was sent to spend the day with the Team while the others spent time with their relatives.

Robin arrived at the same time as Kid Flash. It seemed like Wally and Kaldur was hoping for a mission from Red Tornado, hopeless dreamers the both of them. Batman might send them on a covert mission to the destination of the missing shipments soon, but she played along. She also kept her bracelet on her utility belt close enough to her body to drown out the extra noise, but tested that Superboy won't be able to detect it through skin in skin contact.

They went outside and confronted the Android. He informed them that missions was Batman's duty and suggested they socialize. M'gann was kind enough to give them a tour of the Mountain, at least the parts she knew of. Robin had a full schematic of the place and already knew that two floors below ground were caved in since the attack that forced the League into orbit. The last floor below the two caved in ones was lead lined and only known to Batman. It was his storage space. The only way to get to the floor is by punching in the correct sequence of floors in the elevator on the far side of the cave, you have to be on the second floor then enter 7-8-2-3, his secret identity, Bruce.

When the tour was done they went for a ride in Megan's bioship. Inside, Wally had Megan show of her Martian mimicking. She turned into an older version of Robin and said the word _**wink**_ into Robin's mind. She then turned into a female version of Wally, Robin couldn't help herself. She laughed. Since Wally was drooling over his female form. Kaldur and Kon didn't look back, it was a good thing since she gave Kaldur long hair and Kon looked like an older version of Gina, only with black hair.

" **Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly, I'm sending coordinates now.** "

"Received, adjusting course." Megan answered the Android.

As soon as they landed Robin took the opportunity to speed away and confront the wind controlling mech-suit. She was sure that the person inside was a machine too, but how to let the team in on that information without rousing suspicion. She set of some flash bombs to alert the team where she was. Unfortunately the creepy suit had other plans. She was blasted against the wall just as the team entered the plant.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked helping her up.

"I didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough." Robin said sarcastically, why stop now?

"My apologies," the Suit said, "You may address me as Mr. Twister."

"Seriously?" Robin asked, "Isn't that a bit cliché?"

With a silent nod the Team went on to attack him. Superboy was swept up in a current and send flying. Even Kid Flash's speed didn't put a dent in the suit. Robin had to admit that was a properly build suit. When the team was out of it Robin knew they were no match she threw two exploding projectiles at the suit and began mocking it.

Once they were outside Aqualad took charge and ordered Miss Martian to find a weakness. She couldn't find one and came to the wrong conclusion. She also blocked out her mind so Robin couldn't help her. What followed was a standoff that ended with all of them knocked out. Luckily Miss Martian was able to place the bioship, in camouflage mode between them and the bad guy.

Mr. Twister left and most of the team blamed Miss Martian. Robin tried to defend her but the team's minds were made up. Robin was finally able to get through to her and suggested she consult Red Tornado and come up with a plan. She had done just that and the second round was much more even. The fight ended with Miss Martian dismantling the suit and crushing the robot inside. Aqualad seemed scandalized until it was revealed that it was indeed a robot. Robin wanted to crush both its eyes, a risk she remembered on Krypton. A crushed robot might still have wireless receivers in any part of it. Unfortunately Wally decided to take a souvenir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the mission they returned to the cave where Red Tornado gave them a quick debriefing. He was satisfied with the mission's outcome and congratulated the team. He however also told them that he wouldn't interfere with their missions as they shouldn't interfere with his personal missions.

"Any of the other Leaguers would have jumped in to save us." Robin noted. She was trying to make a positive point, Wally however had other plans.

"If we were to have a babysitter a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin rolled her eyes he missed the point completely.

"Wally that was inappropriate." Kaldur reprimanded him.

" **And inaccurate, I do have a heart, Carbon/Steel alloy.** " It was clear that Red Tornado also had a sense of humor, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Robin left Mt, Justice and returned to the Batcave. There she was met by Alfred who ushered her into a side room. Although Mt. Justice recognized her as Robin, the Cave did not, it announced Regina Quinzel. Inside the room Alfred asked her to remove the classes, jacket and hoodie she wore. They then exited into the room.

"Miss Quinzel has arrived Master Bruce." Gina soon caught on to what was happening when she saw that Kal was there. She figured that they send her a text message that she didn't respond to.

"Gina, you know Superman," Bruce was dressed as Batman but without the cowl.

"I vaguely recall meeting him once." Gina said, "He wasn't too friendly at the time." The time she met Kal was just after she discovered Batman's identity from Harleen. He was upset and didn't want to elaborate.

"Indeed," Bruce gave Kal a look. He looked embarrassed. "Superman came here because he recently he discovered that someone that was in suspended animation has been released." Gina arched her brow.

"In my home town of Smallville a few years ago, there was another meteor shower. In this one another Kryptonian ship crashed. Inside the ship was my, well, older cousin, only she was still in her preteen years –"

"Just a question if I may." Gina interrupted. "Have you attempted to open this ship your cousin was in?"

"I was getting to that." Kal looked embarrassed. "When I discovered the ship I took it to a cave nearby. I then started to do research to see if it was save to open the pod and admittedly I did forget about it until recent events made me remember about it. I found that it would be save to release my cousin, only when I arrived at the cave her ship was already opened as well as a clone of General Zod. I found the decaying body of Zod, but no sign of her."

"I told Superman that you had a knack for solving cold cases and he asked to meet with you." Bruce said, "I also mentioned that Harley might have taught you at least basic Kryptonian." Gina nodded. "That would help a little bit. Robin and I won't be here when you return tomorrow. We are chasing a possible lead for the team."

With that said Gina excused herself to pack an overnight bag. Once in her room she send a text to Barbara and Stephanie, telling them she won't be on patrol that night and about her mission with Superman. They wished her luck. She was about to enter the cave when Kal and Bruce entered the study dressed in civvies. Turns out Kal drove there instead of flying and that there was an honest excuse to have Gina with him.

"You and Clark will drive to Smallville. There you will spend the night with his parents. They believe you are there because you are a photography student. Clark doesn't want to worry them, neither should you."

"Got it Mr. Wayne," Bruce sighed. Sometimes Gina liked teasing the older man.

The drive to Smallville was quite boring and it took forever. Clark wasn't the chatty type it seemed or he was too afraid he might offend Gina if he said anything. About an hour in Gina finally had enough.

"Can we at least talk a bit?" She suddenly said, Clark almost upended the car.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure what would offend you," So it was true.

"My name is Regina Quinzel. My mothers are the former villainesses Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, even if Pamela wouldn't admit it, yet. For the last few years I've been living with Bruce while my mother, Harleen, is used by Amanda Waller. Bruce and Alfred took me in and gave me a home. Pamela still has six months left in Arkham. Unless you insult those I call family, you won't offend me."

A huge weight seemed to have dropped from Clark's shoulders after that revelation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina slept the night with her bracelet on, mostly to drown out the sound. She still woke up early and did a quick run around the property. She got into running every morning when she became Robin. There was sense of achievement if you did something without relying on your powers.

"I'll find –" Clark just burst out the door when Gina returned she arched a brow.

"What did I miss?" Gina asked.

"Ma went to wake you up, but you weren't in your room." Clark said.

"I always jog in the morning. I thought Bruce told you that. You know a body like this doesn't just happen overnight for us normal folk." She switched to Harley's accent towards the end. She shook her head for show. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"I recall that Bruce said that you liked to stay fit. He didn't give any specifics." Clark looked sheepish.

"May I go take a shower? Or would you want me to jump in the rainwater dam?" Clark stepped aside and as Gina made it upstairs his mother began to scold him. Gina smiled to herself. Kon should really see this.

After her shower and getting dressed Gina went downstairs and had a lovely breakfast with Martha Kent. Clark was send outside to do some manual labor for forgetting that Bruce told him Gina liked to keep fit. After breakfast they made their way to the Cave where Harleen found her. Gina went inside and studied the closest wall, she knew there was a light switch activated by a phrase she just couldn't let Clark know that.

"If I am correct it says here that there should be light inside the cave if you utter the word –" Gina squinted, "Light, in Kryptonian."

"Divvy," Clark said, Gina rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Kent, do you only have book knowledge of the language? I hope that isn't an offensive question."

"Unfortunately my knowledge on all things krypton is bookish."

"I see," Gina thought for a moment. "As I was taught the language, Harleen said that Kryptonian is a language of emotion, you don't just say the words, but feel it too, [Light]." In seconds the cave lit up. "Like momma said: Light is a lady, you gotta treat her gently." Gina liked slipping into accent when she quoted Harley.

Gina then went deeper in and asked Clark where the ship was held. He pointed it out and said he'll wait at the entrance. Gina walked to the ship and found an old stuffed toy inside. She smiled. It was her favorite toy growing up. She knew she had to fabricate a believable story. After some time she finally had one, so she went outside following the drag marks from when the clone pulled her back inside.

"There was a big fight it seems." Gina said as she reached Clark. "It appears that the clone may have wounded the girl, not surprising she seemed so young considering there was a stuffed toy in her ship. I think someone found her, killed the clone somehow and took her out of here. She is either with someone who loves her or part of a government experiment. Waking up alone must have scared her enough to release the clone, thinking it was you." Technically that was all true, but as far as Clark knew, this was all speculation.

"Or the clone might have opened the ship and tried to kill her for being part of my family." He shook his head, "I should have moved her to my fortress up north."

"I can hack some servers to find out if they are holding her somewhere. I just need a laptop and access to Bruce's satellites."

Once they returned to the Kent Farm Clark gave her an ancient laptop. With a sigh she connected into the flimsy Wi-Fi and upgraded the system to work with Bruce's satellites. She opened every government secret and public data base and scanned for any key words that might have to do with Clark.

"There is some chatter coming from National City, The Department of Extranormal Operations. They however don't have anything on a _**Supergirl**_ or anything matching Kryptonian abilities, other than you." Clark sighed in relief. Gina then returned the Kent family's Wi-Fi back to normal and went to gather her overnight bag.

"You have been a big help." Clark thanked her, "Do you think that she was found by someone who cared for her?"

"I believe she might be happy where she is. She might reveal herself should the need arise, but for now, don't pursue her. Robin told me about the Superboy. Am I correct that you only came here to find, what was that name on the ship, Kira, Kala, Koli –"

"Kara Zor-El," Clark provided.

"Yeah her so that she could have a relationship with Superboy?" Clark actually blushed at that. Gina rolled her eyes. "It won't work, even if you found her, physically Superboy is older than her, how would you feel if a preteen popped up and started bossing you around?"

"I wouldn't listen –" Clark's eyes widened, "I will think about being more open to Superboy. I have the stealth suit Bruce wanted, I'll give it to you in the car."

"You know, if you give him a name, Superboy could be like a son, maybe Kon-El?" Gina smiled, "Just a thought." She shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Gina was back in Gotham, she sent a text to Barbara. Moments later Clark dropped her off at the police station. There Commissioner Gordon drove them to his house where the girls had a normal sleepover.

As Barbara was sleeping, in other words broke the sleepover rules, Gina was looking at her and started to notice certain things about the red head she didn't notice before. Barbara had always been attractive, that much Gina could admit, but she found herself mesmerized as she watched Barbara's chest expand end retract as she breathed in and out. The way her lips were in a slight smile, they seemed soft, kissable. Gina turned on her back when she heard something very passionate coming from Barbara:

"Oh Gina, just like that," she moaned in ecstasy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Another chapter done I hope you like it. Please leave a review and thank you again for everyone who added this story to their lists and my lone mystery reviewer of the previous chapter (at the time of publish)._


	3. Chapter 3

**Young Justice**

 _I found a very old story on this site and it inspired me to write one of my own. I tried to contact the author, but they seemed to have dropped of the face of the earth. This story is inspired by a story under the same name. The twist – Dick Grayson never existed to take up the mantle of Robin, instead that honor goes to – Kara Zor-El a.k.a. Supergirl._

 **This is the end**

I haven't received a lot of love for this story, so I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who read it. You honored me by reading the story. As a bonus for those who read it, I will now lay out the planned story-line I had.

Chapter three:

In Chapter three we find that Harley has been drafted for another two years into the Suicide Squad that is why Kara/Gina isn't with her just yet. Pamela is released from Arkham and takes over a Botanical Garden to get back on her feet before she is ready to take care of Kara/Gina.

The team goes to Santa Prisca and encounter Bane like in the story. However Superboy becomes suspicious of Robin's gender when he notices something odd about her. After the mission he asks her if she's a girl, instead of answering she shrugs and says she has always been known as Robin and people came to their own conclusions.

The B-team goes on a mission to Louisiana and encounter a rather nasty band of villainous magic users, there Robin has to expose herself as Kryptonian in order to save her teammates. It ends with her split in two and fighting her evil half.

The chapter ends with Harley getting an early release and embracing Kara lovingly.

 _ **Thank you again for those who followed and liked the story, and sorry that I am ending it here**_.


End file.
